Tranquil Note of the Heart
by Sapphirewolf05
Summary: The demon king becomes bored. With the demon world thriving, there isn't much excitement in his life. Will this change when a spunky young girl is found in the forbidden forest? Lucifer x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ummmm this is my first time writing with an OC, but I thought it necessary, or else this girl won't get out of my head! Everything else that is part of the Hana to Akuma manga is not mine; however, the OC (or is it OCC? Idk?), known to me and to you as 'Ivy' is no doubt my character. This is just my means of getting her out of my head for awhile.

{By the way, the flute song is supposed to be Lugia's song. Totally unrelated, I know, and I don't own that either, just maybe listen to it in flute version}

Enjoy!

Lucifer's POV

Irritation set in as I waited for the carriage. I chose to tap the cane I held against Gilbert's leg in boredom. Gilbert was clearly annoyed, but decided not to say anything. Tilting my head to the side, I regarded him curiously. It was clear that he would provide me no entertainment today.

I sighed, leaning my head back to look up at the dark,dark sky.

So dull...

The carriage finally decided to pull up. I threw a random dagger I'd found in my coat at the guy driving the carriage...whatever his name was. His groaning provided me only a minor satisfaction.

Gilbert sat across from me, opening a book. I groaned as he cleared his throat.

"This carriage ride must be short, my king, for you have quite a busy schedule today. First..."

I let him drone on, figuring that if I just let him talk, he'd stop eventually. I looked out the window and examined the sky once more.

No shit we can't stand it being bright...we aren't even trying to get used to it...

Even being a demon, I couldn't help but wish to see flowers, as I rarely do on my occasional visits to dear young Vivi.

He acts as if I'm as old as the elders...

In reality, I was only 550 years old. In human years, I'd be around 26 years old. According to humans, that's still extremely young. I sighed in exasperation.

What a pest he is...but fun to tease.

I played around with the thought of a surprise visit to Vivi's little house on earth. It seemed like it would be fun...

All sound around me silenced, as the sound of a flute rang through the dark forest we'd just entered quite awhile ago.

The sound was sweet, yet sad; it flowed naturally and beautifully. It was like a desperate call to a retreating lover. I closed my eyes to the gentle sound, a smile beginning to play along my lips without my permission.

Gilbert quieted as well, looking out the window in alarm. I was disappointed that the sound didn't touch him as it did me. However, curiosity turned my head to scan the forest as well.

There, sitting on the bare branch of a nearby tree, sat a young girl. In human years, I'd say she was about 19 years old. Her eyes closed, her lips like silk against the hole of the flute, her fingers dancing across it's silver body.

I had the carriage stop, eyeing the girl with interest. Her long blonde hair flowed gently in sync to the wind. A short white dress hugged her slim body, her feet free of the confinement of shoes.

I left the carriage, ignoring Gilbert's silent protests. Walking forth, I noticed the most shocking thing; Ivy entwined in her hair. Plants usually couldn't survive in the demon world, let alone be laced into a demons hair.

I narrowed my eyes as the song came to an end. Pursing my lips, I strode forth, stopping when I had reached the base of the tree. Her feet dangled near my shoulder. Looking up, I admired the delicate art on the flute; ivy, of course.

Her lips left the instrument, her eyes opening slowly, sparkling a dazzling forget-me-not blue. There was a faint smile playing along her lips, as if playing the song had released her soul completely.

I waved my hand up to catch her attention. She eyed me curiously, as if she'd been so wrapped up in her own world that she hadn't noticed me.

That's probably the case...

I grimaced in irritation. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She tilted her head to the side, making her look all the more innocent and vulnerable.

"A better question is why I wouldn't be here."

I caught the smirk that had now invaded her face. She was teasing me...And it was annoying!

"Because this is a forest full of lower class demons. You could get hurt, so why don't you run along home?"

It was my turn to smirk now. She just laughed.

"Do I really look that young? I'm not _that _much younger than you."

Her eyes twinkled playfully. I huffed at the girl.

"Not the point."

She placed an elbow on her knee and put her chin in her hand, seemingly bored.

"Yeah, yeah, low class demons and blah, blah, blah. I'm no weakling. I've lived here most of my life, you know."

This surprised me. "Why?"

The girl swang her legs at me mockingly.

"None of your business, that's for sure."

I grimaced before giving her a quick once over, then a slow one. Yes, she wasn't all that much younger than me. She was developed in that nice happy-medium way; slim with not too much butt or chest, yet just enough to make her attractive. Her body reminded me of an hourglass; small waist that led to slightly bigger hips.

Her dress was dirty and torn in places. Her hair was tangled. Her legs and arms scraped up. It was clear; she'd been here quite awhile.

This was a first, but I pitied the girl. I reached up and took hold of her waist. She placed small hands on my shoulders as I helped her down. She was actually a good head smaller than me.

So tiny...

"You play wonderful music."

The compliment was awkward. I usually didn't go out of my way to make others feel good, but it looked like she needed it.

Her momentary confusion was replaced by a bright smile. "Thanks."

Realizing that I was still holding her, I retracted my hands, placing them behind my back. Calmly, I began to pace.

What the hell am I doing?

Sighing, I turned to face her.

"You know, I am in need of entertainment. Life is so boring lately...perhaps hiring a musician would liven things up?"

The girl blinked, then nodded slowly. "It just might."

I gave a light bow, holding my hand out to her, a wicked grin playing my lips.

"Then come, my lady. What might I call you?"

She placed a hesitant hand on my own. "Ivy."

Figures...

I kissed her hand, eyeing her for a reaction. Irritation passed by her face, but was gone in an instant.

"Well, then, lady Ivy, to the carriage."

I walked her back and helped her in, ignoring Gilbert's displeased stare.

Things are definitely going to liven up now...

Ivy's POV

I was amazed by the fancy carriage, as well as this guy's fancy clothes and guard and everything. It was all quite new to me, but, hell, it was a lot better than sitting around in that damned forest being attacked every night.

I looked over the man beside me. He was arrogant, but using him to get the simple items necessary to living wouldn't be hard.

As well, a new dress wouldn't be all that bad either.

I tilted my head to the side as I eyed the strange star like markings near his eyes, which were pitch black. He noticed me looking and grinned, a grin full of promise; promise of evil intent.

I was used to such looks. No one ever got anywhere, so it didn't matter.

"Who are you? I tell you my name and yet don't get one in return?"

He chuckled lightly.

"My apologies, miss Ivy. I'm known as Lucifer."

The name froze the warm blood coursing through my body. Lucifer. The demon king.

I felt like slamming my head into a wall. Usually, my skills resembled that of a wolf; heightened senses and all.

But today, the unknowing wolf had fallen into the hunter's trap.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy, ok, so just to explain, Ivy has the power to make her instruments appear and disappear as she likes. In this chapter, she will play Eternal Love (Song I found on youtube :P I will post the link in my profile later on) I do not own anything but Ivy, please enjoy!

Ivy's POV

It was quite awhile before the coach was directed to Lucifer's home. I widened my eyes as he large iron gates opened to let us in, gazing in awe at the huge castle towering over us.

I really should have made sure I'd known what I was getting into...

The demon beside me grinned at me, as if reading my thoughts. I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly, causing him to frown in annoyance. Giggling under my breath, I eyed the far off courtyard with interest. There was a beautiful stone gazebo, with an old piano sitting under it.

It brought back many cherished memories, and I made sure to take note that the piano was there. I'd take some extra time later to visit it.

The demon guard sitting across from us cleared his throat, catching my attention. Lucifer didn't even give the demon a second glance, choosing to stare at the sky instead. Weirdo...

"Sire, you have a meeting with the elders this afternoon, as well as a marriage interview later on. I suppose.", sparing me a glance, "You'd like some time with your new toy, so I've cleared all the morning's plans."

This made Lucifer grin. Meanwhile, I glared at the demon seated across from me. How dare he refer to me as a toy? I wasn't someone you could easily play around with.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the castle, a tall stone staircase awaiting my already aching feet. Lucifer got out and came to my side, opening the door for me, a sly grin marring his face. I took the mocking hand he offered to help me down.

I took my time walking up the staircase, barely hiding the pain. Meanwhile, Lucifer and his demon guard walked up effortlessly. Only when he'd reached the top did the demon king pause and turn to watch me walk up the remaining steps as slowly as possible. Curiosity invaded his expression, but only for a moment.

I was lead into the wonderfully grand main room. I could barely hide my disappointment in finding the place surrounded by staircases and steps.

Lucifer took my hand and led me off, leaving his guard to look on in irritation, then walk away.

What am I doing here?

Lucifer's POV

I was eager for entertainment, so I cut off Gilbert halfway through his usual morning rant and grabbed my new toy, leading her away.

My destination was one of the ballroom halls used for small gatherings. I knew nothing much about music, but I did know that music was much more vibrant in a room that could let the sound bounce off the walls. What was that called again?

I was careful to avoid taking the short way with the stairs. For some reason, the girl seemed to be in pain, and I decided it would only be merciful to stay on solid ground. If I was kind now, I could take advantage of her at any other given time.

I grasped her hand a little tighter, just to make sure she was there. Her footsteps were silent against the marble floor, so only the soft feel of her skin was any reassurance that she was with me.

I opened the small double doors and led her into the ballroom. She seemed taken by it right away, walking in on her own accord and giving a little twirl, her eyes shining with delight.

I sat on one of the many plush sofa's surrounding the room. It was mostly used for light tea and small gatherings.

She spun a hand clockwise to reveal a beautiful violin case of a deep, rich blue. Opening it, she retrieved a glorious, shiny ebony violin with a matching bow. The instrument bore not scratches, proving that it had always been handled with care.

She ran the bow across a string, then listened. The note vibrated around the room, as I'd know it would. It made her smile. She turned to me, almost shyly. "The acoustics in here are great."

Ah, that's what it was called.

I rested my elbow on the arm of the sofa and nodded to her. "Play me a tune."

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, but did not object. Positioning the violin on her shoulder, she began to play. It was a soft, elegant sound, and I found myself closing my eyes to absorb the music entirely.

Each note was distinct and unique; there were no flaws with her playing. I decided to open my eyes and watch her play, only to discover her own eyes closed, that same smile from the forest resting on her face. Her body was completely relaxed, and the bow moved delicately to her command.

She played so gracefully, it amazed me. It was curious how a girl who had lived in the forest so long could have such skills. How a girl so beaten and, admittedly, thin, could produce such gentle and wonderful music.

As the song came to an end, her eyes opened, and I caught a trace of mourning, as if she'd hated having to come to a close.

I stood and clapped, as did another set of hands. I turned to glare at Klaus, who walked casually into the room.

"Did I tell you to come in, Klaus?"

He stopped, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, but I just had to see who was playing so wonderfully. The tune reminded me of someone..."

He turned as if to look at Ivy, but she'd already fled; as a matter of fact, she'd taken shelter behind me. I was surprised; she hadn't seemed like the type of girl to frighten easily.  
Glancing behind me, I could just barely make out her face from under her hair.

Beyond my understanding, it annoyed me that Klaus had scared her. It also annoyed me that she was scared in the first place.

Why?

Ivy's POV

As soon as I'd recognized the person who'd walked in on us, I hid myself behind the demon king. I hated doing so, but there was no way I could face him. I knew Klaus. I knew him from before my days in the forest.

I noticed Lucifer glance at me in annoyance before addressing Klaus.

"Anything I need to know, or are you just leaving now?"

Klaus smile nervously at the demon king, and I prayed that my scent be covered by his. However, my hopes were in vain as a slow, wicked smile grew upon the demon's lips.

"My king, do you not smell something...extraordinary?"

Lucifer tilted his head to the side in confusion; he didn't understand what the bug in front of him was getting at. He took a light sniff before sucking in his breath. The scent was extraordinary. How he had missed it was beyond his knowledge. It was almost like a mix of chocolate and blood, with a hint of the warm scent of sugar cookies all mixed together.

I closed my eyes, fear creeping into my body.

Shit...that damned Klaus...

Klaus decided to stride forwards, getting as close to us as possible without angering the king. I backed away slightly. If Lucifer had also caught my scent, there was no hope for me. My eyes glanced around the room, discovering a nearby window.

It wouldn't kill me to jump for it, but I wouldn't heal for quite some time.

Lucifer turned to gaze at me curiously. His nose twitched slightly, and his brows furrowed.

"That scent...is it you, Ivy?"

His eyes were no longer amused or teasing. There was a hunger to them, and it caused me to shudder. I braced myself for whatever was to come, thinking that the window was my best option.

"And if it is?"

He suddenly grabbed me around the waist and held me close, hissing slightly under his breathe. His eyes held evil intent.

"Klaus...leave us, please. I have some business to attend to. Keep all the maids and butlers away from the room. I wouldn't want them to be alarmed by any screaming."

Before I could object, he lifted me into his arms, his aura screaming possessiveness and hunger. I struggled against his grasp, but it was no use.

Klaus merely smiled as we left the room. "As you wish, Sire."

Moments later, I was dropped onto a humongous bed, one belonging to the king. He shut and locked the door before turning to me.

I pushed myself backwards until I hit the wall before trying to dart to yet another window I'd spotted. However, he pinned me against the bed before I could get anywhere. One hand grasping my wrists, his legs pinning mine.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Mind telling me a bit about yourself? It might save your life."

I lowered my eyes humbly, hating that I had to resort to this. "I am but the humble musician that entertains my king. I was hired but this morning, Sire."

His grip on my wrists tightened, and caused me to whimper. He seemed to enjoy the reaction.

"Before that. How do you know Klaus?"

I closed my eyes, the painful memories resurfacing. "He brought me back to the demon world."

The king waited patiently for more of an explanation. My stubbornness took over and my lips sealed themselves.

"I have many ways of getting answers. Perhaps I should use the one method I enjoy most..."

He lowered his head to my neck, and I stiffened. Was he going to bite me? If he did, there was no way I would be allowed to live.

However, he instead began running his tongue along my neck, purring at the taste. He continued until the cursed tongue could play around with my ear.

"Wait, hey...Hah!"

My neck arched without my permission. His free hand ran along my waist and hip, assessing my body.

"Stop...please!"

A part of my mind didn't understand. Why stop? The sensation was wonderful.

I had to explain to myself that he'd made his way back to my neck and was now baring his teeth. I screamed loudly, and he winced, momentarily stalled. I glared up at him, mustering all the spunk resting within the bowels of my soul.

"I'll tell you, alright? So just...please...stop..."

My vision became blurry as he raised himself off my body. He placed a hand on my head, and the pain vanished.

"Alright," He said calmly, "Speak."


End file.
